In wireless devices, Bluetooth (BT) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) modems (radios) can be located on the same device platform. When an LTE modem (radio) operates in an adjacent band next to the ISM (industrial, scientific, and medical) band where BT operates, then the LTE transmissions will affect BT reception. For example, BT operates within 2402-2480 MHz band and LTE may operate on Adjacent Bands such as Band 40 (2300-2400 MHz), Band 7 (2500-2570 MHz), Band 38 (2570-2620 MHz) or Band 41 (2496-2690 MHz).
The Bluetooth special interest group (SIG) defines a coexistence framework to allow collocated wireless devices to communicate to each other as to BT and wireless (e.g., LTE) transmission and reception activities. The transmission power and reception conditions are quite dynamic for both BT and LTE systems. Since LTE transmission and reception are controlled by a network (i.e., cellular network), and BT transmission and reception control is local amongst the connected devices, LTE traffic has higher priority than Bluetooth traffic which means that BT packets may get negatively affected. This can result in performance degradation for the BT device, such as BT data packet loss which can affect user experience.
In operation, BT transmission and reception power can be controlled by a remote device (e.g., headset, speaker, etc.) that is accessed by a wireless device. In particular, the remote wireless device determines whether power is to be increased or decreased the remote wireless device to maintain traffic between the wireless device and remote device. BT traffic between the wireless device and remote devices may operate within what is termed as a golden reception range.